Ella (not-Enchanted)
by Rebecca Starre
Summary: What happens to Ella after she breaks the curse and accepts Char's marriage proposal (Last Chapter) to her wedding day (Epilogue). Basically, just filling in the empty spots.


  
  
a/n: Remember the last scene in the book where Ella overcomes her curse so she can protect Char when he asked her to marry him? Very sweet, by the way ;D . Anyway, right after that chapter is the epilogue, and I decided to fill in the blanks with my fanfic. I'm thinking of making this a two-part series, but for right now, read and enjoy (hopefully) and review! Please! Thanks!  
  
-----  
  
Ella (not-Enchanted): A Fanfic  
  
-----  
  
I tore off the rag that covered my hair. Then I curtsied to Char.  
  
"When you asked for my hand a few minutes ago, I was still too young to marry." I looked up at him and saw a smile start. "I'm older now, so much older that not only can I marry, but I can beg you to marry me." I knelt and took his hand.  
  
He didn't let me kneel before him. He pulled me up and kissed me again. I took that to signify his consent.  
  
-----  
  
We spent a few blissful moments in each other's arms trying to make up for the time we had not seen each other. Char's kisses were perfect- warm, strong, and comforting - just like him.   
  
I pulled away from his face to smile at him. His freckles were still covered with a sprinkling of soot that I had not managed to wipe off. I felt so different. The curse was broken and Char was mine.   
  
"Ella- I command you- this instant- GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Hattie shrieked again. Mum Olga stood by her side, not saying anything. All the knights and servants and my stepfamily had been watching us with bewilderment. I could not blame them. I too, was extremely taken back (that's putting it mildly) by what had happened.  
  
I turned away from Char, but still held his hand tight in mine. "I'm sorry Hattie, but from this day forward, I am not your slave. Or anyone else's. Go find someone else to command over."  
  
Right now, I was too happy for insults, even though there were no consequences. Mandy stood behind Char and me, with the biggest smile I had ever seen on her face. Even Hattie knew enough not to try to do anything that would countermand my happiness.  
  
Char opened his mouth to say something to me, but I stopped him. "Shh," I said softly, "I'll explain everything later. I promise."  
  
He led me out of the doors that I had yelled from a few minutes ago. "Stay at the palace tonight, Ella. I have so many questions --" He was at a loss for words. "I love you Ella," Char whispered, "And I won't let anything or anyone harm you."   
  
It was that that I loved about him. He was being honorable even though he had no idea what had made me lie to him for 6 long months.  
  
-----  
  
"And that is why, Your Highnesses, I had deceived you during our first encounter. I ask you to accept my apology and my regrets." I looked up, for I had been staring at the ground, not meeting King Jerrold's and Queen Daria's eyes.  
  
"Oh child, of course we accept your apology! We can only imagine what it has been like for you your whole life. You are welcomed into our family." Queen Daria's came over and hugged me.   
  
King Jerrold had been confused at why I was there at first, since he believed that he had never met me before, until Char had explained to his parents that I was Lela during the ball. Queen Daria's eyes had misted over when she was told that I was Lady Eleanor's daughter.  
  
"And...," King Jerrold had prodded Char, while nodding continuously, "is there anything else you need to tell us?"  
  
Char looked at me and then back to his parents. "I have asked Ella to be wife."  
  
"And...," Kind Jerrold looked at me encouragingly, "We're going to be married!" I said, unable to contain myself.   
  
"Yes! Wonderful! Finally!" Char's father said joyously. "I knew he fancied a young lady!" he said to Queen Daria. "The balls were a magnificent idea!"  
  
While the King and Queen discussed wedding arrangements, Char and I ran to the hall. There was an enormous stair case accompanied by an enormous stair rail.   
  
"Would you like to slide? I'll catch you at the bottom," he said, squeezing my hand.   
  
"I'd love to," I replied, racing Char up the stairs.  
  
We slid down, and ran up the stairs again and again until we could slide no longer. After a whirl, Char and I collapsed in a heap onto the floor. We were laughing so hard that I had to catch my breath before I could contain myself. A curl of hair fell across Char's forehead on his handsome, strong face. And I knew that that was where I belonged- safely in his arms.   
  
-----  
  
It was the day of the wedding and I was in a frenzy. Mandy was helping me prepare and was as frazzled as I was. And of course, she wouldn't use any magic to speed up the process.  
  
All I had to do was get dressed, and be ready for the ceremony. But all I had on my mind was Char. Char this, Char that.   
  
Areida was supposed to be here with us- but she was nowhere. That was part of why I was so nervous. I mailed her an invitation and a long letter explaining everything awhile ago, but she had not written back yet. Did the mail not reach her in time? Was there another problem?   
  
"Oh, Lady, I'm so proud of you," Mandy hugged me. "You look just like your mother on her wedding day."  
  
Mandy helped me put on my dress- it was more beautiful than anything I had ever seen. It was long and white, as were all wedding dresses, but it was threaded so intricately with a thousand sparkling beads. It went wonderfully with Mother's necklace.  
  
The clock in my dressing room chimed 12. I was reminded of the three nights not so long ago when I dreaded that oncoming hour. But now, I was filled with pure joy (in addition to the nervousness).  
  
"It's almost time, Ella." Mandy said to me. But before I could say anything, the door burst open. I turned my head expecting to see Areida, and there she was.  
  
"Ella! Oh my gosh! It's been so long! I just received your letter a few days go and I rushed here immediately! I can't believe you're getting married!" Areida was breathless as if she had run to the palace all the way from Ayortha.   
  
"Really? I didn't know if you were coming! I was waiting for you and I knew you'd understand about the curse..." and on and on we went. It was like old times. We were giggling and speaking Ayrothaian and Areida filled me in on what happened after I left finishing school.  
  
Of course, we didn't have enough time to catch up on everything. Before we knew it, a servant poked her head into inform me that my presence was needed in order to start the wedding ceremony.  
  
-----  
  
a/n: Yeah, this isn't the end. Like it? Hate it? Please tell me in the review! 'Till next time! ;D


End file.
